powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Hideaki Kusaka
is a recurring suit actor and voice actor. He stopped being a Super Sentai warrior suit actor after the end of ''Boukenger'' (with the exception of one warrior seven years later), but continues playing Giant Robos and villains. Scenes of his character of Totpat were used for Baboo in most of Season 1 and the first episode of Season 2 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The final episode of Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger marked his definitive retirement from suit actinghttps://twitter.com/rd38z2721d4041/status/1092083079282188289. Roles Sentai *''Denshi Sentai Denziman'' - Daidenzin *''Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan'' - Sun Vulcan Robo, Hell Saturn *''Dai Sentai Goggle V'' - Goggle Robo *''Kagaku Sentai Dynaman'' - DynaRobo, Aton, Dyna Black *''Choudenshi Bioman'' - Bio Robo, Saigon *''Dengeki Sentai Changeman'' - Gyodai/Change Robo *''Choushinsei Flashman'' - Flash King, Lah Deuce *''Hikari Sentai Maskman'' - Emperor Zeba, Great Five, Black Mask *''Choujuu Sentai Liveman'' - Gash (voice), Black Bison, Live Robo, Super Live Robo *''Kousoku Sentai Turboranger'' - Turbo Robo, Ragorn *''Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman'' - Gunther, Five Robo, Dongoros *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' - Grey (also voice), Jet Icarus, Tetraboy *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' - Daizyuzin, Goryuuzin, Dragon Caesar, Totpat, Dragon Ranger **''Ep. 9: Run! Prince of The Eggs'' - Waiter *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' - Ryuuseioh (main)/Dairen'oh, Won Tiger/Kiba DaiOh, Daijinryuu, Key Jester, Nanpouten *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger'' - Ninjaman/Samuraiman, Muteki Shogun **''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger: The Movie'' - Older Hitotsume Kozou *''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger'' - Gunmajin, Ohranger Robo, Bacchus Wrath *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' - RV Robo *''Denji Sentai Megaranger'' - MegaSilver (primary), Galaxy Mega *''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman'' - Gingaioh/Shine Armor Gingaioh, BullTaurus, Captain Zahab, Biznella, Sambash *''Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V'' - GoBlue (main), Victory Robo, Grand Liner, Max Victory Robo, Victory Mars, Salamandes **''Ep. 12: The Do-or-Die New Coupling Fusion'' - Police officer *''Mirai Sentai Timeranger'' - Time Yellow, Time Robo Alpha, Time Robo Beta, Shadow Alpha, Shadow Beta, Don Dolnero *''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' - GaoBlack, GaoKing **''Final Quest: The Hundred Beasts Roar!!'' - Farmer *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' - Kabuto Raiger, Senpuujin, Gourai Senpuujin, Tenrai Senpuujin, Sargain *''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger'' - AbareBlack, AbarenOh **''Ep. 13: The Abare Hand Topknot!'' - Samurai *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' - Doggie Kruger/Deka Master, Dekaranger Robo, Shake (9-10, also voice), Igaroid *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger the Movie: Full Blast Action'' - Doggie Kruger/Deka Master, Dekaranger Robo *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger'' - Doggie Kruger/Deka Master, Dekaranger Robo *''Mahou Sentai Magiranger'' - Heavenly Saint Blagel/Dark Magic Knight Wolzard/Wolzard Fire, Wolkaiser, Sleipner, Drake, Dagon, Magi King *''GoGo Sentai Boukenger'' - Bouken Silver, Ryuuwon, Yaiba of Darkness, SirenBuilder, DaiBouken *''Juken Sentai Gekiranger'' - Gorrie Yen, Kata, GekiTohja *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger'' - Engine-Oh, Kitaneidas, GunBir-Oh, Antenna Banki (episode 11), Kyoretsu-Oh *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Boom Boom! Bang Bang! GekijōBang!!'' - Kitaneidas, GunBir-Oh, Engine Dai-Shogun *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger'' - Kitaneidas, GekiTohja *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' - Doukoku Chimatsuri, Shinkenoh, MogyuuDaiOh, Daikaioh, Samuraihaoh, Examiner (Act 29: The Runaway Lantern) *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger the Movie: The Fateful War'' - Doukoku Chimatsuri, Daikaioh *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!'' - Doukoku Chimatsuri, Kitaneidas, Daikaioh, Samuraihaoh, Guard Santa *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' - Mons Drake, Kinggon, Robogorg, Gosei Great, Wonder Gosei Great *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie'' - Kinggon, Wonder Gosei Great, Policeman *''Super Sentai Versus Series Theater: Battle 28'' - "AkaRed" *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku'' - Gosei Great, Ground Hyper Gosei Great *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' - Damaras, AkaRed, Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster, Ninjaman, Juju (voice) *''Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle'' - DekaMaster *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' - Go-BusterOh *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen'' - Go-BusterOh *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' - Chaos, Kyoryuzin, Kyoryu Gray, Kyoryu Cyan, Kyoryu Silver *''Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: 10 YEARS AFTER'' - KabutoRaiger *''Ressha Sentai ToQger'' - Miss GrittaToei Hero Max, Vol. 48, Toq-Oh, General Schwarz, ToQ 6Gou, Build Dai-Oh *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' - Gengetsu Kibaoni, Shurikenjin, King Shurikenjin, Western Yokai Franken, Committee to Protect Ninja Honor officer (episode 34; out-of-suit) *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger'' - Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing, Larry, Shin Ginis *''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger'' - Shou Ronpo/Ryuu Commander, Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh *''Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger'' - LupinKaiser, PatKaiser *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 Years Grand Prix'' - Kitaneidas, Special Police officer (out-of-suit) Power Rangers *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' - Baboo (Most of Season 1 and first episode of Season 2; Zyuranger footage) External links *Hideaki Kusaka at Wikipedia (Japan) * at the * at the References Category:Suit Actors Category:JAE Members Category:Actors who appeared in Kamen Rider Category:Actors who appeared in Metal Heroes Category:Actors who appeared in Garo Category:Voice Actors Category:Actors